


Mistletoe and Wine

by carolsleftglove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolsleftglove/pseuds/carolsleftglove
Summary: All Hermione wanted was a quiet christmas but what she got was some unwanted alone time with the ex Death Eater
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Mistletoe and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeprica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caeprica).



> This is my secret santa contribution for Caeprica. Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this and please excuse the many mistakes. It is the first piece of fanfiction I have ever finished

The cold december air sent a shiver down her spine. She should have apparated closer to the manor considering the thin fabric of her dress.  
Hermione usually enjoyed the short walk to Malfoy Manor because it gave her a few minutes to calm her nerves. She had been back to the place a few times after the war but it still caused an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Approaching the tall dark gates of Malfoy Manor she looked up and a small gasp exscaped her lips.  
What lie before her could only be described as a winter wonderland.  
The whole garden and roof of the house were covered in perfect white snow, that without a doubt had been charmed to glisten and sparkle more than would have been natural.

Hermione pushed the gate open and took her first step into the snow. To her surprise it did not feel cold or wet. Walking along the path to the front door she looked around in awe and spotted a small group or snowmen. A smaller one that was wearing a scarf that she recognised as Teddies, next to it a bigger snowmen with short twigs sticking out from the top of its head and a lightning on its forehead, obviously depicting Harry.  
The one that really caught Hermiones eye was the third one though. A thick mess of withered vines sat on its head and curled down to its midsection. The face formed from small pieces of coal with the biggest frown that would fit on the head.  
Hermione chuckled and shook her head. That must be Bellatrix' snowman. She wondered if she had built it herself of Teddy had taken the artistic liberty to create this copy of his aunt.

The thought of Bellatrix Black playing in the snow and taking part in childish activities like that was ridiculous but still...strangely endearing.

“Do you not want to come inside Miss Granger?“ Hermione turned toward the voice and saw Narcissa Malfoy standing by the main entrance with an amused smile.

“I was simply admiring your marvelous work, Narcissa.“ She smiled approaching the beautiful blonde woman “by now I thought we were on a first name basis.“

Narcissa sighs “I see my attempts at humor have gone fruitless once again. It is good to see you, dear“  
“It is good to see you too.“ pulling Narcissa into a short hug she adds “Thank you again for inviting me. I haven't been home for christmas in so long.“

“It is my pleasure! Now come on in, you are the last to arrive.“ the blonde turned around and disappeared into the house.  
Hermione followed her inside and admired the decorations while she walked. The usually austere manor looked inviting and beautiful with floating lights along the ceiling and darker corners, wreaths on nearly every door. Staircases and doorframes were adorned with holly garlants and a couple mistletoes that luckily moved aside when the two women approached. Hermione drew in a relieved breath and noticed that even the air had been altered to spread a little more christmas cheer. It smelled like freshly baked cookies and a mixture or spices like cinnamon and clover.

They reached the sitting room quickly and before Hermione could have a look she felt a pair of arms envelope her in a tight hug.  
“Oof Harry I have to breathe, you know?“  
Harry let go and gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry Mione. I am just happy everyone is here this year to celebrate.“  
“Well I couldn't possibly miss the first Potter-Malfoy christmas celebration.“  
A light blush crept onto Harrys face at her last comment. “Come on Mione it's not like we are married or anything.“

“Not yet you mean.“ Hermione teased. “I have seen how he looks at you now that you both stopped pretending to hate each other. He looks like he is ready to pop the question any day now.“  
Seeing just how read Harry turned she decided to have mercy.  
She gave him a pat on the back and turned to face the room “Come on, I am already late, lets not waste more time“.

They walked over to the fire place where the whole Weasley family stood around two big leather armchairs, all cheering on Bill and Ron who seemed to be in the middle of a very intense game of Wizard's Chess.  
They only stopped to each give Hermione a hug and exchange a few words. It warmed her heart to see how genuinely happy and excited everyone was to see her for the holidays. She was almost glad her parents had decided to go on a cruise this year instead of the traditional family christmas.

She moved on to where Draco, Tonks and Andromeda were helping Teddy put his favorite ornaments on the christmas tree.  
It still amazed Hermione how much everything had changed for the better within the last few days. Especially Draco had changed so much that they managed to become close friends.

Eventually she took a seat at Narcissas side, watching their loved ones and enjoying some casual conversation.  
She noticed that one of the Black sisters was missing. It wasn't too surprising though because Bellatrix never seemed to enjoy crowds. Even though her rehabilitation was seemingly going well, there were still times that made the effects her past had on her noticeable. She decided not to dwell on it and continued to enjoy the day.

Afternoon turned into evening and the dinner preparations were keeping everyone busy. Hermione had managed to convince Narcissa to break tradition and give the houseelves a day off for the holidays.  
Hermione was in the kitchen when Narcissa approached her “Hermione dear, would you be so kind and pick a couple of bottles from the wine cellar? I would ask one of the boys, but I am afraid their knowledge of wine is...lacking to put it kindly.“  
The cella. Hermione swalloed nervously but did her best to not show her emotion. “Of course! If you promise not to start dinner without me.“

She made her down the hall and toward the stairs that lead down to the cellar. Hesitantly she took the first steps, trying hard to keep her breathing even. 'Come on.' she thought to herself 'just grab a couple couple bottles and get it over with'.  
Turning left when she reached the bottom of the stairs she did her best not to loo to the right where the cells had been. She would not let memories from a long gone past ruin this christmas.  
A little further down she spotted the door she was looking for.  
To Hermiones surprise it was already open. 'Strange' she thought and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed shut a voice called out from further back behind the wine racks. “STOP! Don't close the-“  
Hermione jumped at the unexpected sound. “Now you've really done it Granger!“ said a very grumpy looking Bellatrix stepping out from behind a shelf, half empty bottle of wine still in hand.

Hermione put a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart “Christ Bellatrix did you have to yell like that?“  
Bellatrix scoffed and started walking toward hermione with an accusing finger pointed at her. “If you hand't closed that door, effectively locking und in here I wouldn't have had to yell.“

“Locked in?!“ Her eyes widened “No, no, no we can't be locked in here!“ She turned around and started frantically trying every unlocking spell she had ever used or read about. The door didn't budge.  
Hermione groaned in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had been alone with Bellatrix before but usually they both had sone their best to get out of those situations as soon as possible with only the necessary amount of interaction. Being stuck in a windowless cellar was not how Hermione had imagined her day to go.

“Solid effort, Granger but if it was that easy I would have done it myself.“  
Hermione whirled around glaring at Bellatrix “Do you have a better idea? What is the matter with this lock anyway?“  
“Well“ Bellatrix began “It is possible that someone might have broken the lock trying to get to their private wine collection that their sister locked away, accidentally triggering the anti theft charm.“

“You broke into your own wine cellar?“ Hermione asked incredulously.  
Sighing Bellatrix took a seat on one the barrels that lined the walls with the elegance of a queen ascending her throne. “My dear sister thinks that for the sake of keeping the peace it would be wise to keep me away from alcohol.“ Rolling her eyes she took another swig from the bottle.

Hermione gave her a pointed look and quipped “Obviously it wasn't a terrible idea.“  
Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand Bellatrix muttered “Shouldn't surprise you that I tend to want the things that are off limits even more.“  
She said it in her usual mocking tone but Hermione could have sworn there was something different, something soft in the way Bellatrix looked at her that she couldn't quite place. Its was one of those moments that made Hermione feel hopeful that Bellatrix was actually getting better.

“You know Narcissa only means well. She wants to help you.“

“Oh trust me pet I know. And the fact that you know what my sister wants is the most baffling to me.“

Confusion in her voice Hermione asked “What do you mean?“

“Look around you Granger. You can't tell me that this isn't surreal.“ another swig from the bottle “ Upstairs my nephew is celebrating christmas with none other than Harry Potter. My disowned sister and the Weasleys are having the time of their lives like nothing ever happened and then there is you. The last person I would have ever expected to set foot into this house again. Especially not with me living here. But here you are befriending my sister and having your little get-togethers.“

This must have been the most open and honest Hermione had ever seen the other woman. “Would you rather I don't meet Narcissa here? It is your home too afterall.“

Bellatrix waved her hand dismissively. “No it is fine. As much as it pains me to admit you are not the most insufferable of the bunch.“  
With a smile Hermione teased “Oh my, Bellatrix was that a compliment? A true christmas miracle.“

The black haired witch responded in the most childish way possible, sticking her tongue out at the Gryffindor. “Your saving grace is you are quiet and aber to hold a civilized conversation. The constant giggling and chatter of Potter and Draco is hard to stomach sometimes.  
She hopped down from the barrel and put away her now empty bottle. Sighing heavily she muttered quietly “Young love...disgusting.“

The last comment caught Hermiones attention. “It's not because they are both men, is it?“ She gave Bellatrix a glare that would have scared Ron and Harry back in the day, but it immediately dropped when Bellatrix started walking toward her slowly with an equally serious face.

“I am many things Granger but a homophobe I am not.“ She now stood directly in front of Hermione. So close that She could smell the wine in the other womans breath and the heat of their bodies almost touching.

She gulped nervously and took a step back but her back collided with the cellar door. Bellatrix continued “I myself prefer the company of another woman if you must know.“

Hermiones heart felt like it had skipped a beat. She had not expected that. Not in her wildest dreams. She could feel her face heat up and she prayed that Bellatrix wouldn't notice the blush on her face.  
She was just about to open her mouth to speak when the door behind her was pushed open with enough force that Hermione fell forward, taking Bellatrix with her and landing on top of her.

A surprised looking Narcissa looked down to them and exclaimed “What in Merlins name is the meaning of this?!“  
The two entangled women on the floor were too stunned to respond immediately and so Narcissa only threw her hands up in defeat “You know what? I don't want to know. If you could continue this later and join us for dinner I would be very grateful.“

Hermione and Bellatrix scarmbled to get up, both blushing profusely. They followed Narcissa in silence, both of them too embarrassed to speak.  
That is until they reach the doorway leading to the diningroom. Bellatrix stopped Hermione by grabbing her wrist and pointed up.

A mistletoe. Why wasn't this one moving? 'Move' Hermione pleaded silently. It didn't even twitch.  
The two locked eyes both seeming hesitant but Hermione tried to gather all the courage a Gryffindor could muster. Bellatrix started to whisper the second Hermione began moving “You know you don't have to if-“ Hermione captured her lips with her own stopping Bellatrix mid sentence.  
It was only a chaste kiss but they didn't pull away far when it ended. Both seeming hesitant to break the moment just yet until Bellatrix spoke up “Not so insufferable at all“


End file.
